


Office Fun

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Strung Together By Fate (A collection of Coliver works) [6]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is getting sick and tired of Oliver always sending him suggestive texts, so he goes to Oliver's work and takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I received this as a prompt on Tumblr. I had written a thing in the tags of a fanart I saw, and someone requested I write it as a fic, so here it is!  
> Follow me on tumblr at: [ilikeyouxactually](http://ilikeyouxactually.tumblr.com)

Connor is boiling with frustration. It’s not that he has a big workload or anything. No. It’s Oliver. His stupid boyfriend who sends him the most ungodly text messages at the worst possible times. Like when he’s in court, trying to defend a client, and can’t just up and walk out to go relieve himself in the nearest bathroom. So he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t respond to Oliver. Doesn’t feed into his boyfriend’s sick fetish of loving to get Connor all hot and bothered at the most inconvenient times. But he can’t retaliate too much, because he does it right back to Oliver. 

So today is the day. The day that Connor decides he’s going to get back at Oliver for all the relentless torture, all the frustration. Annalise had dismissed them from work, saying that she wouldn’t need them for the rest of the day and that they were free to go. This was his chance. Oliver would still be at work, and surely it would be a pleasant surprise for Connor to pop in to see him. And finally try to settle this score between them. With a devilish smirk planted on his smug face, Connor took off for Oliver’s office, determined as ever. 

Connor never thought particularly important to stop at the front desk of the IT department to check in, and would rather just barge in. Eventually, the front desk workers just got used to Connor strolling in and out whenever he wanted. It wasn’t that he visited Oliver at work often or regularly because Oliver always complained. Saying things like “you’re distracting,” and “I can’t focus with you staring at me like that.” And more often than not, Connor only went in to drop off Oliver’s forgotten lunch. But not today. Today wasn’t going to be a day of hovering over Oliver’s shoulder, teasing him. Not in the sexual way. Not in the way Oliver always teased Connor; getting a twisted pleasure from seeing him ready to tear at the seams with need and frustration. 

He stormed through the office, passing cubicles, not bothering to sneak a glance at any of the workers. He only had his eyes set out for one IT member. One in particular with round, black-rimmed glasses, and a crooked smile that made his chest tighten. He flew past everyone else, darting straight for the back corner of the office where Oliver’s desk was situated. Oliver didn’t even see Connor coming. The man’s stealth enabled him to sneak up to Oliver without being noticed. Connor spun the man’s chair around abruptly, forcing a “What the—“ to come from Oliver. He just smiled as he tugged Oliver to the nearest supply room, shoving them inside and locking the door. Turning to meet Oliver’s gaze, Connor’s stare was sultry and full of need, Oliver just looking confused. “Connor? What are you doing here?” Connor ignored the question, and instead just closed the distance between them. Their bodies pressed together, his lips moving against Oliver’s in a hot, needy kiss. 

“You—teasing me like that when I was at work.” Connor muttered between the kiss, his lips hovered over Oliver’s. Hands trailed down Oliver’s body, grazing over his sides and resting on his hips, fingers hooking inside Oliver’s pants. “Now’s my turn to have some fun.” Connor spat harshly in Oliver’s ear, sucking quickly at the sensitive skin on Oliver’s neck. He worked at belt buckle before shoving down Oliver’s trousers, and falling to his knees. Oliver’s fingers went to Connor’s hair, twisting and twirling in the thick locks. 

Connor gazed up at Oliver, his hands grazing lightly over the older man’s thighs. “Perhaps I should text you when you’re at work more often…” Oliver breathed breathlessly, his fingers knotting in Connor’s hair encouragingly, “—can get you to do whatever I want.” Oliver smiled weakly, as best as he could while trying to not come undone. Connor growled as he yanked Oliver’s boxers down. His hot, wet tongues traced along Oliver’s half hard dick, making Oliver shudder and grip Connor’s hair tighter. Connor needs to regain control. He can’t let Oliver think that those damn messages were turning him into a cock hungry slut he needed to have him every time Oliver teased. He didn’t waste another moment before swallowing Oliver completely, a long moan coming from Oliver as Connor took in all of him. “Oh fuck!” Oliver hissed, his eyes clenching shut. Connor only smiled to himself. 

Head bobbing up and down rhythmically on Oliver’s cock, his tongue glided along the underside of his shaft. His hands were planted firmly on Oliver’s hips, preventing the man from bucking into his mouth and taking control. No. Connor couldn’t give him that satisfaction. More satisfaction than what he already obtained from bringing Connor to this. Bringing him to desperation so strong he has to take Oliver at the office. Only, it wasn’t desperation. It was Connor needing to show that he wasn’t weak; to show that he could be in control, too. He skillfully sucked in Oliver’s now fully hard cock, wanting to make Oliver writhe and squirm. Oliver tried pushing his hips forward; needing to go faster, but Connor wouldn’t allow it. He had Oliver pinned against the wall so tightly, there was no way he was going anywhere. 

“Con… please.” Oliver begged helplessly. Connor tried his hardest not to smile, only focusing on his every action. He popped Oliver from his mouth, a trail of saliva streaming from his reddened lips to the tip of Oliver’s cock. Connor smiled up at Oliver as he took his aching dick in his hands, working him slowly. 

“What is it Ollie? Tell me what you want.” Connor grinned deviously. He wanted Oliver begging for him. 

“Need… you. Need you, Con… please.” Oliver shuddered, his eyes clenched so tightly, so tight with need Connor thought he might actually start crying. Connor leaned in to lick teasing swipes along the length of Oliver, swirling slow circles around the tip. Oliver whimpered above him, hands balling in Connor’s hair, practically pulling. Connor would be lying if he said he didn’t love it. 

He decided he had enough of teasing, and with that, swallowed Oliver down once more. Working his lips around Oliver furiously and quickly, wanting to bring Oliver to orgasm. Oliver let out a long moan, throwing his head back so that it hit against the wall. Connor bobbed his head faster, pleased at how quickly he could make Oliver come undone. “Connor… I’m gonna cum…” Oliver called out, his voice shaky, just like his body. His knees nearly gave out as Connor tightened his lips around his shaft, but Connor pinned his hips more firmly against the wall to keep him steady. He swallowed Oliver in quick motions until Oliver was groaning and his body shaking as he shot his load into Connor’s mouth. Connor swallowed everything Oliver gave, his mouth moving slower to milk any remaining cum from him. 

Once Oliver was finished, his chest heaving, Connor readjusted his boxers and pants around his waist, fastening his belt buckle. As he rose to Oliver’s level, Oliver grabbed him by the shirt and tugged him in for a slow, lazy kiss, sighing helplessly at the taste of himself on Connor’s tongue. They broke away, only to rest their foreheads together, both breathing heavily. “You’re an asshole.” Oliver sighs softly, a smile stretched across his face. 

“I guess I get it from you.” Connor replies cheekily, before going in for one more kiss.


End file.
